The end is coming
by DeadlySins1
Summary: Hmm.. 5. Schuljahr... Was ist mit Snape und Hagrid? Wo steckt Voldie? und und und... *5th Chapter up*
1. Alte und Neue Bekannte

The End is coming...  
  
Disclaimer: Mir = nichts, JKR = alles.  
  
Note: Meine erste FF, also erwartet nicht zu viel * gg *  
  
Widmungen: Natascha: Danke fuers überreden ;) Schatz: naja.. egal.. du weisst, was ich sagen will ;)  
  
Der Tag begann wie jeder andere in diesem Sommer. Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, wachte frühmorgens auf. In seinem Zimmer, das er erst seit gut 4 Jahren bewohnte, herrschte penible Ordnung. Es gab auch nicht viel, womit er in dem kleinen Zimmer Chaos hätte veursachen können. Sein Cousin Dudley, immer noch das kleine rosa Schweinchen-Imitat, wohnte in einem Zimmer, indem die Schränke überquollen. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Computerspiele, dazugehörige Zeitschriften, die mit Cheats und derartigem vollgemüllt waren. Dudley hielt natürlich nichts von normalem spielen, nein betrügen, wo man nur konnte war seine Devise. Harry wurde von leise schleichenden Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die sich langsam den Weg durch die frisch geputzen Fenster bahnten. Harry hatte gestern den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht, sämtliche Fenster des Hauses zu putzen, eine kleine Beschäftigung, wie Tante Petunia zu sagen pflegte. Harry öffnete die Augen und als erstes wanderte sein Blick auf seine Muggel- Armbanduhr, die neben seinem Bett auf den Boden lag. Es war gerade halb sieben. In einer halben Stunde würden seine Tante und sein Onkel aufstehen, weil Onkel Vernon zur Arbeit musste. Wenigstens musste Harry sich nur an den Abendstunden damit beschäftigen seinem Onkel nach der Pfeife zu tanzen. Es war so schon schwer genug, jedem Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn Dudley in der Nähe war. Aber mit Vernon Dursley an der Seite seines Sohnes war das Leben im Ligusterweg 4 mehr zur Hölle geworden als in den Jahren zuvor. Noch nie im Leben war Harry sich der Erniedrigung, dem Spott und der Abneigung bewusst gewesen. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran, dass Harry älter wurde und wusste, das er in Hogwarts anders behandelt wurde. Oder es lag daran, dass seine Verwandten ihn wirklich mieser denn je behandelten. Harry lag in seinem Bett und überlegte, was seine Tante ihm als heutige Aufgabe genannt hatte. Ach ja, den Garten jäten. 'Immerhin bin ich an der Luft und habe Dudley nicht in meiner Nähe', dachte Harry. Sein Cousin würde einen markerschütternden Schrei loslassen, der quer durch die Siedlung zu hören wäre, falls Tante Petunia es wagen würde ihren eigenen Sohn mit Gartenarbeit quälen zu wollen. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten, die Harry dösend im Bett verbrachte, entschloss er sich aufzustehen. Es hätte ja keinen Sinn weiter im Bett zu faulenzen, wenn Tante Petunia in 10 Minuten wie eine wild gewordenen Furie an seiner Zimmertür hämmert, damit er aufstehen würde. Ausserdem würde Dudley bei dem Lärm wach werden, und seine miese Laune, die daher rühren würde, das er zu nachtschlafender Zeit geweckt worden ist, an Harry auslassen. Und darauf hatte Harry beim besten Willen keine Lust.  
  
Harry zog sich an und begab sich in die Küche. Als erstes holte er Schinken und Eier aus dem Kühlschrank. Immer wenn er früher wach war als der Rest der Dursleys, bereitete er das Frühstück zu. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das es jemals anders gewesen war. Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, das es Ärger gegeben hatte, als er früher im Wohnzimmer gesessen hatte, und darauf wartete, dass die anderen aufstanden. Harry versuchte so leise wie möglich die Pfannen aus dem Schrank zu holen. Während er den Speck und die Eier in die Pfannen gab, wanderten seine Gedanken an das Frühstück in Hogwarts. Da musste er nichts morgens vor allen anderen aufstehen und Frühstück machen. Dafür gab es Gott sei Dank Hauselfen. "Gut das Hermione nicht weiss, das ich eigentlich ganz froh über die Anwesenheit der Hauselfen bin", dachte Harry etwas wehmütig. In den Ferien vermisste er seine besten Freunde, Ron und Hermione, besonders. Der Kontakt zu beiden war leider vernichtend gering. Aber Vernon Dursley hatte Harry wie in jedem Jahr zuvor verboten Hedwig aus seinem Käfig heraus zu lassen. Er hatte Angst, das sie zu viel Aufsehen im Ligusterweg machen würde. Man hatte sich hier so normal und unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten. Und dazu gehörte es auch, dass man keine Eule besitzt. Geschweige denn, die Sachen, die Harry in seinem Schrankkoffer beherbergte, den Onkel Vernon wie üblich unter der Treppe verstaut hatte, genau an der Stelle, in dem Harry früher gelebt hatte. Harry hörte, wie sich oben im ersten Stock eine Tür öffnete und eine Person die Treppe herunterkam. An den Schritten hörte er schon, dass es Tante Petunia sein musste. Onkel Vernon würde mehr Krach machen, er polterte liebend gerne die Treppen herunter, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen, das man beim Treppen hinabgehen so viel Lärm wie möglich machte. Harry wusste, von wem Dudley dieses seltene Geschenk geerbt hatte. Tante Petunia betrat in einem pinkfarbenen Morgenmantel die Küche und trat an den Küchentisch. Ohne Harry einen guten Morgen zu wünschen, wanderte ihr Blick über den leeren Tisch. "Du hast den Orangensaft vergessen. Und decke danach den Tisch. dein Onkel wird es nicht gerne sehen, das du mal wieder die Hälfte vergessen hast." Ohne ein Wort zu sagen holte Harry zwei Gläser aus einem Schrank über der Spüle. Als nächstes holte er den Saft aus dem Kühlschrank, füllte ihn in die Gläser und wandte sich dem Geschirr zu, dass er sorgsam auf den Tisch stellte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig ging er an den Herd zurück um den Schinken zu wenden, der ansonsten verbrannt wäre. Harry hatte gerade die Rühreier aus der Pfanne auf die Teller verteilt, als Vernon Dursley angezogen die Küche betrat. Seiner Frau nacheifernd setzte er sich, ohne Harry eines Blickes zu würdigen, an den Tisch und begann sein Frühstück zu essen. Während Harry die Pfannen abwusch, unterhielten sich seine Tante und sein Onkel darüber, dass in der Firma von Onkel Vernon ein grosser Auftrag anstand, bei dem er höchstpersönlich zu sorgen hatte, das alles reibungslos über die Bühne lief. Mr. Dursley war sehr stolz darauf, das man ihm nach Jahrelanger Nutzlosigkeit in der Firma (wie er das nannte), endlich mal eine Aufgabe an ihn gerichtet hatte, dessen Wichtigkeit ihm würdig war. 10 Minuten später verliess er das Haus. Aber nicht ohne Harry zu sagen, das er den Garten zu jäten hatte. Harry wollte sich gerade in den Garten aufmachen, als von Tante Petunia ein Räuspern zu hören war. Er drehte sich langsam um sah sie an. "Bevor du dich um den Garten kümmerst, räumst du noch die Küche auf." Harry sah sich in der Küche um. Es sah an sich ziemlich aufgeräumt aus, zumal er gerade erst mit dem Abwasch der Pfannen fertig geworden war. Das einzige, was noch zu machen war, waren die Teller, das Besteck, Tassen und zwei Gläser. Harry hatte gedacht, das seine Tante zumindest das allein schaffen würde. 'So kann man sich irren', dachte Harry und seufzte leise in sich hinein. Nach gut 10 Minuten Geschirr spülen hatte Harry auch das hinter sich gebracht. Mit einem Blick auf Tante Petunia, die das eben erledigte nur mit einem Kopfnicken bedachte, begab sich Harry in den Garten. Er hatte die letzten Wochen schon damit verbracht neue Rosensträuche zu planzen und den Rasen zu mähen. Nun musste das Unkraut dran glauben. Er verbrachte den ganzen Tag damit den Rasen soweit er es erblicken konnte von Unkraut zu entledigen. Die Arbeit schaffte ihn und als er um halb vier vom Rasen aufstand, merkte er jeden Knochen. Er wischte sich den Schweiss von der Stirn und begutachtete seine Arbeit. Harry war zufrieden. Der Garten sah gepflegter denn je aus. Und das will schon was heissen, denn in dem Garten steckte auch eine Menge Arbeit. Tante Petunia nutzte jede Gelegenheit um ihren Neffen dazu zu zwingen etwas an dem Garten zu arbeiten. Und wenn Harry in Hogwarts war, legte sie gezwungener Massen selbst Hand an. Seine Tante war schon immer stolz auf die neidischen Blicke und Kommentare der Nachbarn gewesen, wenn es um ihren ganzen Stolz ging. Und dieser Stolz umfasste neben Dudley auch ihren Garten.  
  
Harry klopfte ein paar Grashalme von seiner Hose und begab sich ins Innere des Hauses und steuerte das Badezimmer an. Zum Duschen blieb keine Zeit, zumal seine Verwandten feste Zeiten für Harry einkalkuliert hatten, wann dieser duschen durfte und wann nicht. Und ein Wochentag nachmittags um halb vier zählte nicht zu dieser Zeit. Also musste Harry sich mit Hände waschen begnügen. Danach begab sich Harry in sein Zimmer und legte sich aufs Bett. Sein Geburtstag lag schon zwei Tage zurück und bisher hatte sich noch niemand von seinen Freunden aus Hogwarts gemeldet. Durch die viele Arbeit hatte er nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken können, doch solangsam kamen ihm Zweifel. Wieso meldete sich niemand? Bisher hatte weder Ron noch Hermione seinen Geburtstag vergessen, geschweige denn Hagrid. Harrys Gedanken wanderten an die letzten Tage seines 4. Schuljahres zurück. Wo mochte Hagrid sein? Er hatte nur von einem Auftrag erzählt und wollte nichts genaueres sagen. Harry war froh, dass er Voldemort erneut entkommen kommte. Das er nach dem Trimagischen Tunier lebend entkommen war, kam ihm wie ein Wunder vor. Das Trimagische Tunier. Seine Eltern. Cedric. Wurmschwanz. Die Todesser. Voldemort, der wieder auferstanden war. Wie kleine Blitze schossen ihm die Erinnerungen durch sein Gehirn. Es hatte ihn natürlich aufgewühlt seine Eltern, oder besser gesagt, die schemenhaften Darstellungen seiner Eltern, zu sehen. Und es hatte ihn noch mehr aufgewühlt, Cedric leblos vor ihm auf dem Boden zu sehen. Aber die Geschichte mit Cedric hatte ihn nicht ganz so mit genommen, wie manche vielleicht befürchteten. Er war kein Freund gewesen. Man hatte sich gesehen, man hatte sich unterhalten und die Aufgaben gemeinsam bestritten. Aber ansonsten hatte Harry nicht viel mit Cedric zu tun gehabt. Es tat ihm natürlich leid, dass er gestorben war. Und das allein aus dem Grund, das Voldemort doch eigentlich nur Harry haben wollte, und nicht sie beide gemeinsam. Aber letztendlich konnte Harry damals nichts für Cedric tun. Er bekam keine Alpträume davon. Und er dachte auch nicht mit trauernder Miene und tränenerstickter Stimme daran, einen guten Freund verloren zu haben. Cedric war eines der vielen Opfer, die sterben mussten, weil Voldemort sie sterben sehen wollte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
  
Harry überlegte, wie es in der Zaubererwelt wohl sein würde, jetzt, da man sich sicher sein konnte, dass Voldemort wieder an Macht gewonnen hatte und zu seiner alten Stärke zurück gefunden hatte. Er überlegte ebenfalls, wie es im Zaubereiministerium abgehen würde. Als Harry den Zaubereiminister das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, weigerte sich dieser wehement glauben zu wollen, dass der schlimmste Feind, den die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hatte, wieder auferstanden war. Und doch konnte man sich dieser Tatsache nicht verschliessen. Harry hatte es schliesslich mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Nur gut, dass es noch Leute gab, die Harry Glauben schenkten. Dumbledore zum Beispiel hatte ihm sofort geglaubt. Vielleicht war Albus Dumbledore auch nur klug genug, um die wachsenden Gefahr, die schon seit Jahren von Voldemort ausging, nicht zu missachten. Nicht jeder konnte einfach die Augen schliessen und das Leben so weiterleben, als wäre nichts geschehen. Harry stellte sich mehr als einmal die Frage, ob mittlerweile Krieg herrschte. Wie viele sind wohl gestorben? Antworten Hermione und Harry deswegen vielleicht nicht? Tausende Fragen schwirrten in Harrys Kopf. Tausend Fragen, die ihm niemand beantworten konnte. Er hatte zu niemandem Kontakt. Und Onkel Vernon hatte Harry strikt verboten Hedwig aus ihrem Käfig zu lassen. Hedwig bedankte sich auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Den Lärm, den die Schleiereule verursachte konnte man wohl bis nach London hören. Es wunderte Harry, dass bisher niemand an der Haustür geläutet hatte und sich beschwerte. Was Harry natürlich nicht wissen konnte war, dass es durchaus Nachbarn gab, die sich wunderten und hinter vorgehaltener Hand miteinander tuschelten.  
  
Harry war eingeschlafen, denn als er wieder aufwachte, war es draussen schon dunkel. Verwundert rieb er sich die Augen und machte sich sofort auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Da Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia selten auf seine Anwesenheit wert legten machte er sich keine Sorgen, das sein Fehlen aufgefallen sein könnte. Als er die Treppen herunterging, hörte er, wie Onkel Vernon's Stimme lospolterte. Im ersten Augenblick stockte Harry der Atem. "Wie kannst du es wagen? Du hast doch gestern erst diese 'Ausnahme' von uns bekommen. Zwei Tage hintereinander geht beim besten Willen nicht" schrie Onkel Vernon. 'Gott, sie haben es bemerkt', dachte Harry und bahnte sich schweren Herzens den Weg durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte erwartet, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet sein würden. Doch dem war nicht so. Man behandelte Harry wie üblich so, als würde er überhaupt nicht existieren. Stattdessen starrte Vernon Dursley seinen Sohn mit wütendem Gesichtsaudruck an. "Zwei Computerspiele gestern, heute willst du eine neue Playstation haben. Dudley, so geht das nicht. Du bekommst sie eventuell am Ende der Ferien." "Aber das sind noch 2 Wochen", maulte der Sohn der Dursleys. "Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du die beiden Spiele von gestern schon durchgespielt hast." "Doch!" "Vernon, jetzt gib dem Jungen doch die Playstation. Du kannst es dir bei deinem neuen Job doch leisten unseren Sohn mal ausnahmsweise etwas zu belohnen. Er hat doch gute Noten mit nach Hause gebracht" drang Mrs. Dursley's Stimme an Harrys Ohr.  
  
Harry drehte sich so leise wie er es konnte um und ging mit leisen Schritten die Treppe hinauf, darauf achtend, dass er die knarrende Stufe am Ende der Treppe nicht erwischte. Als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich schloss, atmete er erleichtert auf. Mitten in einen Familienstreit zwischen Onkel Vernon und Dudley hereinzuplatzen, war mit das letzte, was er erleben wollte. Harry hatte immer noch den letzten Satz seiner Tante ihm Ohr. 'Als ob lauter Vierer "gute Noten" sind' dachte Harry mit einem Grinsen. Er ging zu dem kleinen Holztisch, der am Fenster stand. Darauf befand sich der Käfig mit Hedwig. Sie flatterte in ihrem Käfig freudig herum und schuhute leise, als Harry an den Tisch trat. Er holte einen Eulenkeks aus seinem Versteck heraus. Die Dursleys hatten immer noch nicht das lose Dielenbrett unter seinem Bett bemerkt. Harry betrachtet den Keks und bemerkte, dass er selber Hunger hatte. Viel gegessen hatt er heute auch nicht. Zum Mittagessen hatte er ein paar Scheiben Brot gegessen, ansonsten garnichts. Harry gab Hedwig ihren Keks und beschloss, das er eine halbe Stunde warten würde, bis sich der Streit unten im Wohnzimmer gelegt hatte, um dann in die Küche zu gehen und sich etwas zu essen zu holen.  
  
Nach der halben Stunde, die Harry auf dem Bett liegend verbracht hatte, schloss er leise seine Tür auf und horchte in die Dunkelheit, die den Flur umschloss. Der Streit schien sich gelegt zu haben, nur zu welchen Entschlüssen es gekommen war, wusste Harry nicht. Im Endeffekt gab es nur zwei Lösungen: Dudley bekam was er wollte, oder Vernon Dursley hatte seinen Kopf durchgesetzt. Und so, wie er die Dursleys kannte, war es wahrscheinlicher, dass ersteres passiert ist. Harry ging die Treppe herunter und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Am Tisch sass ein fröhlich pfeifender Dudley. Harry war sofort klar, dass er seine Playstation bekommen würde. Während Harry im Kühlschrank nach etwas essbarem suchte, spürte er die bohrenden Blicke seines Cousins in seinem Rücken. Harry zwang sich dazu sich nicht mit einer schnellen Bewegung umzudrehen und ihn mit 'was willst das kleine Schweinchen denn?' anzufahren. Wenn es etwas gab, das Harry aus der Ruhe bringen konnte, dann waren es die Blicke, Andeutungen und Sätze seines Cousins Dudley. Also zählte Harry langsam bis 10, nahm ein Glas Mayonaise und etwas Wurst aus dem Kühlschrank, holte sich Toast und begann sich ein Sandwich zu machen. Dudley beobachtete ihn immer noch. 'Entweder fällt er gleich über mein Sandwich her oder er überlegt 2 Minuten lang, was er mir als nächstes an den Kopf schmeisst', dachte Harry. Er wollte beidem aus dem Weg gehen und beeilte sich. Er räumte so schnell wie möglich alle Spuren seiner Anwesenheit wieder in den Kühlschrank und begab sich wieder in sein Zimmer. Gerade als er das Sandwich verspeist hatte, hörte er, wie einer die Treppe herauf kam. Da das Badezimmer auf derselben Etage lag, dachte Harry sich nicht viel dabei. Ihm wurde aber doch etwas mulmig im Magen, als er hörte, wie die Fusstritte vor seiner Tür anhielten. Noch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, wer sich die Mühe machte, ihn in seinem Zimmer aufzusuchen, öffnete sich die Tür auch schon und Vernon Dursley steckte seinen Kopf in sein Zimmer hinein. "Telefon für dich." Harry schaute ihn verdutzt an. Wer würde ihn anrufen? Er hatte bisher in seinen 15 Lebensjahren nur einen einzigen Anruf bekommen, und daran wollte er sich nicht erinnern. Das ganze verlief alles andere als perfekt. Onkel Vernon hatte damals ebenfalls das Telefongespräch entgegen genommen und wunderte sich darüber, dass Ron durch das Telefon brüllte, als würde neben ihm ein Flugzeug starten. 'Hoffentlich artet das Telefongespräch nicht ähnlich aus', fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf. Harry stand von seinem Bett auf und folgte seinem Onkel hinunter in den Flur, wo das Telefon stand. Er hob den Telefonhörer. "Hallo?" fragte Harry mit nervöser Stimme. "Hi Harry." Es war Hermione. Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Hermione war bei Muggeleltern aufgewachsen und wusste daher, wie sie zu telefonieren hatte. "Hi Hermione." "Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich anrufe. Aber nach dem letzten Fiasko mit Ron, wollte er, dass ich das tue. Ich soll dich von den Weasleys fragen, ob du nicht die letzten 2 Wochen bei ihnen verbringen möchtest." "Wollen schon, aber ich weiss nicht, ob die Dursleys das zu lassen." Onkel Vernon stand die ganze Zeit neben ihm und hörte das Gespräch mit. Von Privatsphäre schien der Mann nichts zu halten. "Ob wir was zulassen?" fragte Vernon Durlsey sofort. "De Weasleys haben mich wieder zu sich eingeladen." "Weasleys? Wer sind die Weasleys?" Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Sein Onkel hatte Molly Weasley gesehen, und auch letztes Jahr einen Brief von ihr bekommen, bei dem er von dem Postboten darauf angesprochen wurde, weil Mrs. Weasley zu viele Marken drauf geklebt hatte. Und jetzt erinnerte er sich nicht emhr daran. Normalerweise merkte sich Onkel Vernon doch sonst alles, was mit Harry und seiner 'Unart' zu tun hatte. Aber Onkel Vernon schien es wieder einzufallen, denn plötzlich zog er eine Miene, als würde er in eine Zitrone beissen. "Ach, die Weasleys. Sage da doch gleich." "Und? Darf ich?" "Je eher wir dich los sind, desto eher kann unser Leben wieder normal werden. Also geh, und zwar so schnell wie möglich." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Onkel Vernon und schritt davon. "Ich darf, Herm." "Schön. Die Weasleys sagten, das dich morgen früh um acht jemand abholt, der dich zu einem Kamin bringt, mit dem du per Flohpuder reisen kannst." "Morgen, acht Uhr. Verstanden." "Ich muss auch schon wieder Schluss machen, meine Eltern brauchen das Telefon. Wir sehen uns dann in der Winkelgasse. Bye, Harry." "Bye, Herm." Harry legte auf. Onkel Vernon trat aus dem Wohnzimmer auf den Flur. "Wann sind wir dich endlich los?" "Morgen früh." "Ich hoffe nicht, das wir dich noch quer durch England kutschieren müssen. Dazu fehlt mir die Zeit." "Keine Sorge, ich werde abgeholt." "Na, das wollte ich auch geraten haben." Onkel Vernon drehte sich wieder um setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch um die Nachrichten weiter verfolgen zu können. Harry ging wieder in sein Zimmer. Es war acht Uhr abends. Noch 12 Stunden, die er hier verbringen musste. Hier, in einem Haus, in dem er sich überhaupt nicht wohl fühlte, und das Gefühl hatte nicht willkommen zu sein. Gott sei Dank würde sich das bald ändern. Bei den Weasleys fühlte er sich, als würde er zur Familie gehören. Er packte seine Sachen, die sich in seinem Zimmer befanden. Viel war es nicht. Die Zauberersachen waren wie üblich in dem kleinen Raum unter der Treppe eingeschlossen. Er hoffte, das Onkel Vernon morgen früh aufschliessen würde, damit er daran kommen konnte. Um zehn Uhr abends fielen ihm die Augen zu und er schlief friedlich bis zum nächsten Morgen.  
  
Als er um sieben Uhr aufwachte fühlte er sich zwar wegen der gestrigen Arbeit erschöpft, aber gleichzeitig auch so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Harry zog sich an und als er eine halbe Stunde später die Treppe herunterkam und in der Küche frühstückte war er so aufgeregt, das ihm nicht einmal Onkel Vernons schlechte Laune etwas anhaben konnte. Dieser sperrte widerwillig die Kammer unter der Treppe auf und Harry holte seinen grossen Schrankkoffer heraus. Um kurz vor acht ging er nochmal in sein Zimmer um Hedwig und den Rest seiner Sachen zu holen. Danach setzte er sich auf die unterste Stufe der Treppe und beäugte den Eingang, darauf wartend, dass die Person, die ihn abholen würde, endlich an der Tür läutete. Um fünf nach acht geschah dann endlich das, worauf Harry seit 12 Stunden so sehnsüchtig gewartet hatte. Onkel Vernon raste zur Tür, bevor Harry auch nur von der Stufe aufgestanden war. Doch das, was Harry zu sehen bekam, lies ihn enttäuscht aufseufzen. Es war nur Mrs. Figg, eine Nachbarin, die immer auf Harry aufgepasst hatte, wenn die Dursleys in Urlaub waren oder einen Tag irgendwo verbrachten, wo Harry nicht mit durfte. "Mrs. Figg, was können wir für sie tun?" fragte Vernon Dursley betont freundlich. "Ich wollte zu Harry." "Zu mir?" "Ja, ich wollte dich abholen und dir eine neue Katze zeigen, die ich gestern bekommen habe." "Sehr freundlich, Mrs. Figg. Aber ich werde gleich abgeholt." "Das mag schon sein, aber du kannst genauso gut mit kommen, mein Haus liegt doch direkt gegenüber, da wirst du den, der dich abholt genauso gut sehen können." Harry wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen Mrs. Figg hatte. Also nahm er seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig und folgte Mrs. Figg. "Aber wirklich nur kurz Mrs. Figg. Ich sollte um acht Uhr abgeholt werden." "Das weiss ich doch, Harry. Ich soll dich abholen und per Flohpulver zu den Weasleys schicken." Harry blieb stehen und starrte die Frau an. Mrs. Figg, eine Dame Anfang fünfzig, mit leicht melliertem Harr und völlig korrekter Muggelkleidung, sollte ihn zu den Weasleys bringen? Dann musste sie ja auch eine Hexe sein. "Für Erklärungen bleibt später noch Zeit, Harry. Es wird Zeit, das ich dich von hier weg bringe." Harry schaute noch verblüffter. Jetzt verstand er garnichts mehr. Aber er hatte Mrs. Figg noch nie durchschaut, also vesuchte er es jetzt auch nicht. Er konnte immer noch die Weasleys danach fragen, oder Dumbledore. Keine 5 Minuten später standen Mrs. Figg, Harry, der Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig vor dem Kamin. Mrs. Figg bot Harry eine Handvoll Flohpulver an. "Am besten nimmst du den Käfig und ich den Koffer."  
  
Harry konnte nur nicken und nahm das Flohpulver. Dann umklammerte er mit einer Hand den Käfig mit seiner Eule, stellte ich in den Kamin und sagte: "Fuchsbau!" Sofort fing an sich alles um ihm herum zu drehen, Farben wechselten sich ab, wie in einem schnell vorüberziehenden Aquarellbild, und ehe Harry sich versah stolperte er aus dem Kamin der Weasleys, die alle freudestrahlend um den Kamin herumstanden. Ron kam auf Harry zu. "Willkommen zurück im Fuchsbau!" 


	2. Alltag und Neue Erkenntnisse

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren etc. pp, blabla gehören JK Rowling. Diese FF ist ausschliesslich zum Spass und zu lesen gedacht, ich verdiende nichts damit.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ging mit strahlenden Augen auf Ron zu. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, wusste Harry, das Ron froh war, ihn wieder zu sehen. Es schien, als ob Ron und er sich ohne auch nur Worte zu wechseln, wussten, was der andere dachte. Harry wandte sich an den Rest der Familie. Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley sahen aus wie immer. Ansonsten standen nur noch die Zwillinge daneben, der Rest war nirgends zu sehen. Eigentlich auch kein Wunder, Bill und Charlie waren wohl nicht im Haus, sondern am arbeiten, genauso wie Percy. Und Ginny... tja, vielleicht hatte sie seine Ankunft nicht mit bekommen, vielleicht traute sie sich auch nicht herunter zu kommen. "Schön, das ich hier sein darf. Es tut gut, sich in einem Haus zu befinden, wo man willko..." Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick stolperte Mrs. Figg aus dem Kamin, gefolt von einem Koffer, der durch das Flohpulver-Reisen anscheinend ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatte. Der Koffer flog mit einem enormen Tempo durch die Luft. Sein Flug wurde durch einen alten hölzernen Tisch aufgehalten, der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. Gott sei Dank hatte Harry ihn verschlossen, ansonsten würde sich mit Sicherheit der ganze Inhalt des Koffers durch das Zimmer verteilen. Und nach aufräumen war Harry nicht zumute. Er genoss die Wärme, die von dieser Familie ausging. Die Freundlichkeit, mit der man ihm empfangen hatte, hatte er im Ligusterweg vermisst. Mrs. Figg, die wohl ebenso wie Harry nicht viel Erfahrungen mit dem Reisen durch Kamine hatte, landete etwas unsanft auf ihrem Hintern direkt vor Mrs. Weasley. Molly Weasley eilte ihr zu Hilfe, zog sie hoch und stellte sie wieder auf die Beine. "Arabella, schön dich zu sehen." "Gleichfalls Molly, gleichfalls" ertönte Mrs. Figg's zerstreute Stimme, die sich gleichzeitig Russ von ihrer schwarzen Muggelhose klopfte. "Ich kann auch nicht lange bleiben. Albus erwartet mich. Ich sollte nur Harry herbringen und dann wieder zurück an meine Arbeit gehen." "Bleibst du nichtmal auf eine Tasse Tee?" fragte Mrs. Weasley fürsorglich. "Leider nicht, es ist wirklich dringend, dass ich weitere Nachforschungen anstelle. Es sieht schlimm aus Molly, wirklich schlimm. Das wir jetzt fast zwei Wochen nichts mehr von ihm gehört haben, macht mich stutzig. Ich befürchte fast, dass er..." "Man soll die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben, Arabella. Das weißt du" unterbrach Mr. Weasley sie. "Arthur, schau der Tatsache ins Gesicht. Der Angriff, die Leichen, die es dort gab, Und das er nicht gefunden worden ist... all das spricht dafür." "Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf." Arthur Weasley's Blick fiel auf seine Söhne und auch auf Harry. "Vielleicht sollten wir das Thema ruhen lassen, wir wissen nichts genaues, und ich will nichts behaupten, was wir nicht beweisen können." Harry schaute verwirrt von Mr. Weasley zu Ron. Doch Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Es ist das erste Mal, das ich davon höre. Ich weiss genauso wenig wie du, was sie damit meinen." Ron wandte dich an seinen Vater. "Dad, wer ist tot?" "Später, Ron. Nicht jetzt. Ich muss ins Zaubereiministerium. Lass uns das heute abend besprechen." "Aber Dad.." "Nichts aber. Ich sagte heute abend." Ron gab sich geschlagen. Wenn sein Vater nichts sagen wollte, dann würde er auch nichts aus ihm heraus bekommen. Letztes Jahr war es genauso. Obwohl sein Vater und auch sein Bruder im Zaubereiministerium arbeiteten, hatte keiner von beiden gesagt, dass das Trimagische Tunier in Hogwarts stattfinden würde. Sie schienen es, im Gegensatz zu den Malfoys, sehr genau mit der Schweigepflicht zu nehmen. Denn Draco Malfoy schien damals im Zug Bescheid gewusst zu haben, er hatte zumindest Andeutungen in die Richtung gemacht. Statt seinen Vater weiter mit Fragen zu löchern, die dieser sowieso nicht beantworten würde, zog Ron Harry mit sich die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Zimmer. Das Zimmer von Ron sah aus wie immer. Poster seiner Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft, den Chudley Cannons, hingen wie üblich an der Wand. Die Quidditchspieler mit ihren orangefarbenen Umhängen flogen umher, warfen sich die verschiedenen Bälle zu und verschwanden gelegentlich auch mal völlig aus dem Postern. An die lebendig gewordenen Bilder hatte Harry sich schon längst gewöhnt. Und auch mit Quidditch hatte Harry sich beschäftigt. Immerhin war er seit seinem ersten Schuljahr der Sucher seiner Mannschaft, da musste man sich mit der Sportart auskennen. Sein Besen, ein Feuerblitz, befand sich unten in dem Schrankkoffer. Harry war sich sicher, dass er ihn früher oder später herausholen würde um eine Runde zu fliegen oder ein paar neue Quidditchzüge einzustudieren.Vielleicht würden Fred und George ihm Gesellschaft leisten, sie waren ebenfalls Mitglieder der Quidditchmannschaft des Gryffindor-Hauses. Harrys Gedanken wanderten zu seinem Team. "Seit Oliver weg ist, haben wir kein Quidditchspiel mehr bestritten. Glaubst du, das es dieses Jahr dazu kommen wird?" "Natürlich", entgegnete Ron. "Wir müssen einfach spielen. Und vor allem müssen wir Slytherin wieder schlagen. Es kann ja nicht sein, dass Malfoy dich schlägt." Harry reagierte mit einem Grinsen. "Er wird mich nicht schlagen.Malfoy ist zwar gut, aber so gut nun auch wieder nicht." Ron brach in Lachen aus. "Die Dursleys haben deinem Ego jedenfalls nicht geschadet." Harry lächelte darauf schelmisch.  
  
Harry verbrachte den Tag mit Ron in seinem Zimmer. Er war froh, endlich wieder mit jemandem reden zu können, dem er vertraute. Ron klärte ihn darüber auf, was sich in den letzten Monaten ereignet hatte. Die Anhänger Voldemorts hatten einige Überfalle gestartet, bei denen auch einige Zauberer gestorben sind. Allerdings kannte Ron keinen von ihnen. Es waren auch keine Schüler von Hogwarts unter den Opfern. Seine Eltern waren in den letzten Monaten im regen Kontakt mit Dumbledore geblieben. Was sie taten, das wusste Ron allerdings nicht. Sein Vater hatte bisher immer beharrlich bei diesem Thema geschwiegen. Vielleicht konnte man heute etwas mehr heraus finden. Ron und auch Harry brannten vor Neugier, was man gegen Voldemort und seine Machenschaften verrichten wollte. Auch wenn sie selber noch relativ jung waren, so waren sie sich aber doch der Tatsache bewusst, dass die Gefahr, die von Lord Voldemort ausging keinesfalls ignoriert werden durfte. Den Vormittag verbrachten Ron und Harry in Ron's Zimmer, sie erzählten einander, was sie in den Wochen erlebt hatten. Harry erzählte von den Gartenarbeiten, Ron davon, dass er bei einem Kreuzwortraetsel der "Quidditch Illustrated" mit gemacht hatte, und einen Nimbus 2001 gewonnen hatte. Dieser Besen war sein ganzer Stolz, und auch Fred und George waren damit schon geflogen. Auch wenn ihr grösster Widersacher, Draco Malfoy, den gleichen Besen besass, gab es an ihm nichts auszusetzen. Er lag gut in der Luft und liess sich fast so gut fliegen wie Harrys Besen. Harry wollte gleich ein kleines Flugduell zwischen sich und Ron starten, allerdings rief Mrs. Weasley ihren Sohn und Harry zum Mittagessen. Die beiden gingen nach unten, und Harry bewunderte die Vielfalt an Essbaren, das Mrs. Weasley gezaubert hatte. Er musste bei den Dursleys zwar nicht hungern, aber es gab generell sehr wenig Abwechlung beim Essen. Harry nahm sich ein paar Kartoffeln, als Ginny durch die Tür hereinkam. Es war das erste Mal seit dem Ende der Schulzeit, dass Harry sie sah. Sie war grösser geworden und kam fast an die Grösse von Harry heran. Sie begrüsste die Anwesenden mit einem freundlich klingenden "Hallo" und setzte sich neben Ron. Von der Schüchternheit, die Harry die letzten Jahre erlebt hatte, schien nichts mehr übrig geblieben zu sein. Während des Essens unterhielten sich Ron und Harry über verschiedene Quidditch-Strategien, die Ron in der neuesten Augabe eines Quidditch-Ratgebers hatte. Beide beschlossen nach dem Essen eine Runde zu spielen. Da Fred und George sich ebenfalls daran beteiligen wollten, einigte man sich auf ein Spiel mit je 2 Teilnehmern pro Team. Nach dem Essen holte Harry seinen Besen aus dem Schrankkoffer und schon flogen die 3 Weasleys und Harry durch die Luft. Der Nachmittag verflog relativ schnell mit einem spannenden Spiel, bei dem Harry und Ron gewannen. Fred und George lachten allerdings während des Spieles so vergnügt, dass es den beiden nichts ausmachte zu verlieren. Die Besen der beiden waren halt besser als ihre eigenen. Um halb fünf verstauten sie die Besen wieder und gingen ins Haus zurück. Mr. Weasley und Percy waren immer noch im Zaubereiministerium, was man anhand der Uhr im Weasleyschem Haus feststellen konnte. Ron bemerkte Harrys Blick auf diese Uhr. "Dad und Percy arbeiten in letzter Zeit unheimlich viel. Es würde ich nicht wundern, wenn sie erst nach dem Abendessen hier auftauchen würden." "Und was macht Percy jetzt, wo sein Chef tot ist?" "Bisher ist der Posten von Barty Crouch nicht neu besetzt worden, Percy ist in eine andere Abteilung versetzt worden und arbeitet jetzt als Assistent für Cedric Diggoys Vater in der Abteiling zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. Allerdings ist Percy nicht besonders glücklich damit. Für magische Geschöpfe hat er sich nie besonders interessiert." "Und dein Dad? Hat er Fudge davon überzeugen können, dass Voldemort wieder zurück ist?" Ron zuckte zusammen als er den Namen hörte. Auch wenn er Harry seit 5 Jahren kannte, hatte er sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, wenn man den Namen des Unnennbaren aussprach. Und Harry gehörte zu den wenigen, die es taten. "Nein, Fudge ist immer noch der Meinung, dass es nicht sein kann. Obwohl Dad immer mehr Zauberer im Ministerium davon überzeugen kann, scheint es fast so, dass Fudge die wichtigen Leute auf seine Seite ziehen will. Nur Mr. Diggory glaubt Dad. Aber bei ihm ist es ja auch nicht verwunderlich. Immerhin ist sein Sohn von du-weisst-schon-wem getötet worden. Aber ansonsten hat Dad eher die kleineren Leute davon überzeugen können."  
  
Das Gespräch wurde von Mrs. Weasley unterbrochen, die die beiden dazu überredete den Tisch zu decken. Mr. Weasley tauchte um sechs auf. Er begrüsste seine Frau und dann die anwesenden Kinder. Das Essen wurde dann eine halbe Stunde später serviert. Während des Essens versuchte Ron schon etwas üeber den Überfall heraus zu bekommen. "Nach dem Essen, Ron." Sowohl Harry als auch Ron waren neugierig, was es damit auf sich hatte. Ungeduldig warteten sie darauf, dass gegessen wurde. Danach zauberte Mrs. Weasley ihr Geschirr sauber. Ron und Harry hatten es sich schon im Wohnzimmer auf der abgewetzten Couch gemütlich gemacht und warteten darauf, dass Ron's Eltern ins Wohnzimmer kamen. Anscheinend besprachen sie in der Küche noch etwas. Von Percy hatte Harry heute noch garnichts gesehen. Als Harry im Fuchsbau eigetroffen war, befand er sich schon auf der Arbeit. Mittlerweile war es nach sieben und Percy war immer noch im Zaubereiministerium. "Arbeitet Percy immer länger als dein Vater?" fragte Harry den neben ihm sitzenden Ron. "Manchmal, aber normalerweise apparrieren die beiden gleichzeitig hier her. Keine Ahnung, wann er kommt." Keiner der beiden hatte mit bekommen, das Mr. Weasley das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte. Er setzte sich gegenüber der beiden 5. Klässler. "Wir warten noch auf die Zwillinge und Ginny. Ich glaube, die anderen haben auch das Recht zu erfahren, was passiert ist." Mrs. Weasley scheuchte gerade Fred und George die Treppe herunter, dicht gefolgt von Ginny. Fred warf sich in einen Sessel in der Ecke des Raumes und grinste seine Eltern an. "Was ist los? Wieso treffen wir uns hier? Hat Percy ein magisches Geschöpf auf dem Gewissen?" "Fred, das ist nicht witzig", fuhr Mrs. Weasley ihren Sohn an. Dieser sah sie verwundert an und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. "Also gut, es sind alle hier. Percy weiss Bescheid. Das ganze war auch schon Thema bei ein paar Sitzungen im Ministerium" startete Mr. Weasley. "Harry, Ron und die Zwillinge haben heute morgen ein Gespräch mit bekommen, das eure Mutter, Mrs. Figg und ich geführt haben. Wir hätten aufpassen müssen, das gebe ich zu. Aber ihr hättet es eh erfahren, spätestens, wenn ihr nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt wärt." Ron und Harry sahen sich fragend an. "Vor 2 Wochen haben wir einen Tip bekommen, dass ein paar Todesser planen ein Kinderheim zu überfallen. Nicht alle Kinder von Zauberern wachsen in Familien auf. Viele von ihnen werden in ein Kinderheim der Muggel gebracht. Und sie werden dann zur Adoption frei gegeben, deswegen gibt es auch einige Familien mit Zaubererkindern, obwohl es in ihrer Familie keine Zauberer gegeben hat" erklärte Mr. Weasley. "In diesem Kinderheim ausserhalb von London befanden sich ausschliesslich Zaubererkinder. Deswegen war es wohl auch Ziel der Anschläge. Viele von diesen Kindern sind aus Verbindungen zwischen Zauberern und Muggel hervor gegangen, noch ein Primärziel der Todesser. Sie wollten das Heim nehmen, damit die "Schlammblüter" ausgerotten werden. Das sagte zumindest einer der Todesser, die die Auroren gefangen nehmen konnten." Mr. Weasley sah in die Gesichter der Kinder vor ihm. Man konnte das Entsetzen und auch die Ungläubigkeit deutlich sehen. "Unglücklicherweise haben wir nicht alle retten können. Ein paar Kinder sind bei diesem Überfall gestorben, genauso wie ein paar Todesser. Leider haben wir auch ein paar Auroren verloren." "Aber sie sprachen von jemand bestimmten, den man vermisst. Wer ist es?" fragte Harry. "Ein Lehrer von Hogwarts war mit dabei. Eigentlich wollten wir ihn nicht mit dabei haben, er ist schliesslich kein ausgebildeter Auror. Obwohl er schon viel Gutes für unsere Seite getan hat, wollten wir das Risiko nicht eingehen, jemanden zu verlieren, der so wichtig für unsere Seite gewesen ist. Früher hatten wir jede Information, jeden Funken Hoffnung, etwas gegen die Todesser und ihren Anführer machen zu können von ihm. Neben Dumbledore war er der einzige, der mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, wie gefährlich der dunkle Lord gewesen ist." Harry und Ron sahen sich erneut an, keiner von beiden wusste, von wem Mr. Weasley sprach. "Ich sehe schon, dass keiner weiss, von wem ich spreche." Mr. Weasley seuftze. "Snape." Es war Ginny, die das gesagt hatte. Erschrocken wandte sich Harry zu ihr um. "Wie kommst du auf Snape?" "Es ist doch ganz einfach. Snape war damals derjenige, der Voldemort ausspioniert hat. Er hat sich wer weiss wie oft in Gefahr gebracht, nur damit du-weißt-schon-wer nicht all seine Ziele erreichen kann, die er sich vorgenommen hat." "Ginny hat Recht", fuhr Mrs. Weasley fort. "Severus Snape hat damals mehr als einmal sein Leben auf's Spiel gesetzt. Doch noch einmal konnte Snape das nicht riskieren. Der Unnennbare wusste, das Snape derjenige war, der ihn jahrelang hintergangen hatte. Und wenn Professor Snape erneut zurückkehren würde, dann würde er das mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Es ist zwar wichtig zu wissen, was der dunkle Lord plant, aber nicht so wichtig, dass wir sein Leben opfern konnten." "Also hatte Snape sich darauf konzentriert, Kontakt zu Todessern herzustellen, von denen er wusste, das sie ihrem Herrn nicht so treu dienen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat. Nicht jeder Todesser steht zu 100 % hinter ihm. Viele bleiben einfach aus Gewohnheit und auch aus Angst auf seiner Seite. Snapes Aufgabe war es, dafür zu sorgen, dass so viele Todesser wie möglich die Seiten wechselten, ohne das du-weißt-schon-wer es bemerkt. Was natürlich schwierig war, denn dumm ist er nicht. Er bemerkt, was in seinen Reihen vor sich geht" sagte Mr. Weasley. "Und er hat es sogar geschafft 2 Todesser auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Bei einem dritten war er sich nicht sicher. Aber Snape gab nicht auf, er wollte sich mit dieser Frau treffen, und zwar in diesem Kinderheim. Doch leider gab es diesen Angriff, wir haben zu spät davon erfahren, und konnten Snape nicht mehr warnen. Er war den Todessern ausgeliefert" schloss Mrs. Weasley. Seine Frau fuhr fort. "Wir wissen nicht, was mit ihm geschehen ist, und auch nicht was mit dieser Frau passiert ist. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, um wen es sich gehandelt hat. Wir wissen nur, wer sie Leute sind, die gestorben sind. Anhand der Leichen konnte man sie identifizieren. Nur Snapes Leiche wurde nicht gefunden. Wir wissen nichts über seinen Aufenthaltsort, noch in welchem Zustand er sich befindet." "Natürlich hoffen wir, dass er sich retten konnte, doch leider sieht es nicht danach aus. Seit dem Überfall sind fast 2 Wochen vergangen, und bisher gab es kein einziges Lebenszeichen von Snape. Also müssen wir vom schlimmsten ausgehen." In diesem Moment apparierte Percy ins Wohnzimmer. Er sah sich verwirrt um. Anscheinend hatte er nicht damit gerechnet die ganze Familie plus Harry hier vor zu finden. "Oh, Hallo Harry. Schön dich zu sehen." "Hi Percy" erwiderte Harry. Percy wandte sich nun an seinen Vater. "Dad, du musst mit kommen. Es ist schon wieder jemand überfallen worden." "Wer?" "So wie es aussieht, der Sohn von Professor McGonagall."  
  
to be continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anmerkung: da ja kein Mensch weiss, wer von den Lehrern Familie hat, hab ich McGonagall genommen. man sah ja im Film ne Quidditchplakette mit dem Namen. 


	3. Erklärungen

Arthur Weasley schreckte hoch. "McGonagall's Sohn?" Es war schon schlimm genug, dass jemand gestorben war, aber jemanden anzugreifen, den man persönlich kannte, war schlimmer als alles andere. In den Jahren bevor Voldemort gestürzt wurde, war es an der Tagesordnung Angst um seine Familie und um seine Freund zu haben. Man konnte damals nie wissen, wann Voldemort und seine Anhänger zuschlugen, und wen es diesmal erwischte. Wenn man das dunkle Mal sah, wenn man den Todenschädel mit der Schlange über seinem Haus erblickte, wusste man, dass es bereits zu spät war. Die Weasleys waren nie in dieser Situation gewesen, aber sie hatten damals genug Freunde beerdigen müssen, dass es beiden für den Rest ihres Lebens reichte. Nie wieder, so hatten sie damals geschworen, wollten sie das Gefühl erneut erleben. Aber jetzt fühlten sie es wieder. Und das Gefühl der Ohnmacht, der Fassungslosigkeit und der Ungläubigkeit griff um erneut sich. Ron sah zu Harry, im Hintergrund konnte er auch die Zwillinge und Ginny sehen. Alle drei schauten verblüfft. Keiner von ihnen hatte gewusst, dass Professor McGonagall einen Sohn hatte. Eigentlich wusste man nichts über sie oder über ihre Familie. Noch bevor einer etwas fragen konnte, warf Mr. Weasley seinen Umhang über seinen Körper und gesellte sich zu Percy. "Ich muss sofort ins Ministerium zurück." Seine Frau nickte nur, sie war zu überrascht, um etwas sagen zu können. Und keinen Augenblick später apparierten Mr. Weasley und sein Sohn.  
  
Mrs. Weasley setzte sich auf den Platz, den ihr Mann zuvor eingenommen hatte. Ihr Blick hatte etwas von Verschwommenheit und Nachdenklichkeit, man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie an etwas dachte. "Mom, alles okay?" fragte Ginny mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck. "Nein, Liebes. Nichts ist okay." Ron stubste Harry an um ihm so mitzuteilen, dass er Fragen stellen sollte. Fragen stellen, die er sich bei dem Anblick seiner verzweifelten Mutter nicht traute. Harry musste schlucken, aber schliesslich gewann seine Neugier. "Mrs. Weasley?" "Ja, Harry?" Molly Weasley hob den gesenkten Kopf und schaute ihm offen ins Gesicht. Wie üblich konnte er in ihrem Gesicht lesen, was in ihr vorging. Deutlich waren Spuren von Sorgen, Schmerz, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Erschütterung zu lesen. Harry setzte an um zu sprechen, aber er fand nicht die richtigen Worte. Er zermatterte sich den Kopf darüber, wie er das Gespräch auf den Vorfall lenken konnte, aber jedesmal schienen sich die Buchstaben, Wörter und Sätze zu verfüchtigen. Er konnte keinen vernünftigen Satz heraus bringen, der dieser Frage und dieser Situation gerecht werden konnte. Mrs. Weasley sah ihn immer noch an, allerdings hatte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck verändert. Sie lächelte. Es war zwar nur ein schmales Lächeln, aber immerhin erreichte es ihre Augen, die ihn jetzt warm anschauten. Sie erriet seine Gedanken. "Du wusstest nicht, dass Professor McGonagall einen Sohn hat, nicht wahr?" Sie sah von Harry über Ron bis hin zu den Zwillingen. "Und wenn ich euch ansehe, geht es euch ähnlich." "Nicht das ihr das nicht wissen dürft, es ist schliesslich kein Geheimnis." "Also erzählst du es uns, Mum?" fragte Fred und setzte sich gleichzeitig etwas auf, um der Sache genau zuhören zu können. Man sah ihm seine Aufgeregtheit an. Man erfuhr schliesslich auch nicht jeden Tag etwas über das Pivatleben eines Lehrers. "Wenn ihr es hören wollt, dann werde ich es euch erzählen."  
  
***  
  
Arthur Weasley und Percy befanden sich mit anderen Zauberern im Büro von Cornelius Fudge, dem Leiter des Zaubereiministeriums. Auch Albus Dumbledore befand sich dort. Er sass in einem dunkelblauen, mit Sternen und Monden übersäten Umhand in einem Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch von Fudge und sah diesen mit klaren Augen an. Immer wenn er diesen Blick hatte, wusste jeder, dass Albus Dumbledore Antworten erwartete. Fudge schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. "Ich weiss nicht genau, was passiert ist. Wir wissen nur, dass er in seinem Haus überfallen und mit Flüchen gefoltert worden ist. Wir wissen nicht, wer es getan hat, noch wissen wir den Grund." "Welche Flüche?" erklang die Stimme Dumbledore's, die klar und deutlich zu hören war. Wenn man den Schulleiter von Hogwarts gut kannte, hörte man eine gewisse Anspannung heraus. "Der Cruciatus-Fluch ist definitiv nachgewiesen worden. Und es sieht auch sehr danach aus, als wäre der Imperius-Fluch angewandt worden. Vielleicht hat man ihn gefoltert, um etwas aus ihm heraus zu bekommen." Percy wandte sich an seinen Chef. "Aber was sollte man von ihm wollen?" "Ich weiss es nicht, Percy. Letztendlich wird nur es er allein wissen." Albus Dumbledore stand aus dem Sessel auf und gebab sich zur Tür. "Ich werde ins St. Mugo's Hospital gehen, vielleicht bekomme ich dort die Antworten, die ich mir hier erhofft hatte." Er öffnete die schwere Holztür und verschwand mit wehendem Umhand hinaus. Arthur Weasley folgte ihm.  
  
****  
  
Molly Weasley sass in dem Sessel und beäugte die vor ihr sitzenden Kinder. Fred und George waren beide 17 und wenn die Schule wieder anfangen würde, dann waren sie in ihrem letzten Schuljahr. Harry war grösser geworden. Er überragte Ron mittlerweile um einige Zentimeter. Mrs. Weasley musste sich erst noch daran gewöhnen, dass aus dem kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Harry Potter ein Teenager geworden war, der über 1.80 Meter gross war. Die Muggelsachen, die er anhatte waren ihm wie üblich zu weit, allerdings endeten die Ärmel seines Pullovers kurz unter den Ellbogen. Dudley schien also nur in die Breite anstatt in die Höhe zu wachsen. Ron glich rein äusserlich seinen Brüdern, flammend rote Haare, aber er war neben Arthur und Percy der grösste in der Familie. Mollys Blick wanderte hinüber zu ihrer einzigen Tochter, Ginny. Sie war mittlerweile 14 Jahre alt, und man sah ihr an, dass sie in einem schwierigem Alter war. Sämtliche Sachen von ihr hatte Mrs. Weasley in einem Anfall von Teenager-Rebellion Schwarz färben müssen. Das Resultat davon war, dass sie nur noch schwarze Anziehsachen besaß. Ihr ebenfalls rotes Haar stach da natürlich deutlich ab. Sie hatte es wachsen lassen, und mittlerweile reichten ihr die glatten Strähnen ihres Haares bis zu den Ellbogen. Ginny verwandte auch viel Zeit damit sich um ihre Haare zu kümmern, sie schienen der einzige Stolz zu sein. Molly Weasley fragte sich, wann Ginny den Kampf mit ihr wegen der Haarfarbe führen würde. In den letzten 2 Monaten gab es gelegentlich Streiereien zwischen den beiden, weil Ginny sich die Haare färben lassen wollte. Sie mochte nicht mehr der Rotschopf sein, den alle in ihr sahen. Aber Mrs. Weasley hatte sich bisher über alle Vorwürfe hinweg gesetzt. Molly Weasley's Blick schweifte wieder zurück zu den Zwillingen, die ihre Mutter gespannt ansahen. "Komm schon, Mum. Erzähl's uns endlich." "Ich fürchte, viel gibt es nicht zu erzählen. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr mir Fragen stellen würdet, damit ich weiss, was ihr hören wollt." Fred war ganz aus dem Häuschen. "Wieso weiss niemand, dass Professor Mconagall ein Kind hat? Und wieso kennen wir ihren Mann nicht? Und vor allem, wieso kennen wir ihren Sohn nicht?" "Lass mich überlegen. Am besten wäre es, wenn ich am Anfang beginne. Professor McGonagall war verheiratet. Ihr Mann war ein Mitarbeiter im Zaubereiministerium, in der Abteilung für Phantastische Tierwesen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Sie lernten sich kennen, während beide in Hogwarts waren. Danach haben sie sich einige Jahre aus den Augen verloren und sich 5 Jahre später wieder getroffen und eigentlich schnell geheiratet. Ich habe damals nichts davon mit bekommen, euer Vater war gerade erst ins Ministerium eingetreten und arbeitete sich langsam von Position zu Position hoch. Ich kannte beide auch nur vom Hören. Allerdings haben uns spätere Ereignisse zusammen geführt. Zu der Zeit als Voldemort an die Macht kam, musste man zusammen halten. Bei einem der damaligen Angriffe starb auch ihr Mann. Seitdem hat sie sich mehr und mehr zurück gezogen und widmet sich ihrer Lehreraufgabe in Hogwarts." "Und was ist mit ihrem Sohn?" hakte George nach, der genauso neugierig war wie der Rest der Anwesenden. "Matthew kam 1958 zur Welt. Er ging wie fast jeder nach Hogwarts." Molly Weasley wandte sich an Harry. "Im übrigen spielte er mit deinem Vater im selben Team Quidditch. Wenn du dir die Plakette des Teams von 1971 ansiehst, wirst du einen Spieler namens McGonagall darunter entdecken." Harry schaute Mrs. Weasley verblüfft an. Das hatte er nicht bemerkt. Er hatte sich in seinem ersten Schuljahr die Plakette angesehen, aber diesen Namen musste er wohl überlesen haben. "Er machte 2 Jahre vor deinen Eltern den Abschluss und bewarb sich beim Zaubereiministerium und bekam einen Job in der Abteilung für Umkehrzauber. Er war einer derjenigen, die sich um die Gedächtnislöschungen kümmerte. Ich habe ihn ein paar Mal getroffen. Er war zuvorkommend und freundlich, eigentlich ganz der Vater." Molly Weasley hielt inne. "Was wollt ihr noch wissen?" "Warum ist er angegriffen worden?" erklang Harry's Stimme. "Ich weiss es nicht. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass man zum derzeitigen Augenblick irgendetwas darüber sagen kann. Man kann nur mutmassen. Aber genau das bringt nichts. Wir können nur abwarten bis Percy und Arthur wieder hier sind. Vielleicht wissen die beiden etwas genaueres." Sie sah auf die Uhr. "Es ist schon spät Kinder. Vielleicht solltet ihr ins Bett gehen, wer weiss, wann die beiden hier wieder auftauchen. Und heute könnt ihr eh nichts tun. Ausserdem müssen wir morgen in die Winkelgasse, das nächste Schuljahr steht vor der Tür." Jeder ausser Ginny protestierte gegen diesen Einspruch, aber letztendlich sahen auch die Zwillinge ein, dass sie nichts dagegen unternehmen konnten, wenn ihre Mutter einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Sie stiegen die Treppe hoch und begaben sich in ihre Zimmer.  
  
Ron schloss hinter Harry leise die Tür. Harry steuerte gleich eins der Betten an und legte sich darauf. Er hätte gerne mehr erfahren, vor allem den Grund für die ganzen Überfälle, die sich in letzter zeit angehäuft hatten. Aber er rechnete nicht damit, dass Ron etwas wusste. Er wusste ja nicht einmal ob Mr. Weasley ihm die Wahrheit erzählen würde, wenn er sie gewusst hätte. Ron sah Harry die ganze Zeit an. Er wollte ihn eigentlich schon den ganzen tag über etwas fragen. Erst jetzt hatte er die Gelegenheit dazu. "Hast du in den Ferien etwas von Sirius gehört, Harry?" "Nein. Nicht mal eine kleine Notiz darüber wo er ist oder wie es ihm geht. Ich nehme mal an, dass er bei Professor Lupin ist. Aber was die beiden machen, weiss ich auch nicht." Harry seufzte resigierend. Es war entmutigend einen Paten zu haben, der eigentlich kaum Zeit für ihn hatte. Was an sich kein Wunder ist. Sirius Black war immer noch auf der Flucht und musste darauf aufpassen, nicht geschnappt zu werden. Jeder unachtsame Fehler hätte zu schweren Konsequenzen führen können. Es gab zwar einige Leute, die von der Unschuld Sirius' wussten und es ihm auch glaubten, aber trotzdem gab es immer noch keine Beweise darüber, dass alle ihm glauben schenken würden. Peter Pettigrew war nicht wieder aufgetaucht, und somit schwanden auch die Chancen Sirius für unschulig zu erklären. Harry gähnte leise vor sich hin. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und er war müde. Er zog sich aus und legte sich schlafen, ohne auch nur darauf zu achten, ob es Ron gefallen würde. denn der sass auf seinem Bett und hatte sich auf einen angenehmen Quatschabend mit seinem besten Freund gefreut. Aber das musste er wohl auf morgen verschieben. Ausserdem würde er morgen Hermione wiedersehen. Allein bei dem Gedanken an sie bekam er weiche Knie. Auch wenn er es sich im letzten Schuljahr nicht eingestanden hatte, die ganzen Ferien über hatte er an sie denken müssen. Und es war eine Tortur sie nicht sehen zu können. Sie hatte ihm ein paar Briefe geschickt, aber es waren nie wirkliche Gespräche darauf geworden, so dass Ron sich mit einem Brief und ein paar Karten aus Europa zufrieden geben musste. Ron hatte nie jemanden etwas über seine Gefühle gesagt, und er hatte eigentlich vor gehabt, es Harry zu sagen, weil er es nicht mehr aushielt, und so wie es aussah, musste Ron noch einen weiteren Tag warten. 


	4. Erkenntnisse

Sie apparierten direkt vor den Eingang des St. Mungo Hospitals. Ins Innere apparieren war nicht möglich, man hatte das Krankenhaus mit verschiedenen Flüchen und Abwehrzaubern belegt, damit die Patienten in Sicherheit waren. Albus Dumbledore strich seinen Umhang gerade und schaute sich um, ob Arthur Weasley seinen Weg ebenfalls gefunden hatte. Er hatte. Dumbledore schaute sich das Gebäude an. Er war schon eine ganze Zeit nicht mehr hier gewesen, aber viel verändert hatte sich nicht. Das Gebäude bestand aus unzählig vielen roten Backsteinen, was dem Gebäuse etwas normales verlieh. Es wirkte nicht so steril wie viele der Muggel-Krankenhäuser, die Albus Dumbledore schon gesehen hatte. Auch im Inneren versuchte man die sterile Atmosphäre mit Farbe an den Wänden abzuschwächen. Die Eingangshalle war mit einem warmen Orangeton gestrichen worden. Dumbledore und Arthur Weasley traten durch die Tür ins Innere ein. Zielstrebig wandten sie sich zur Rezeption, an der eine etwa 40 Jährige Frau sass. Sie erkannte den Schulleiter von Hogwarts sofort und begrüsste ihn mit einem freundlichem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, dass ihre Augen erreichte. "Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore." Erst jetzt bemerkte sie Arthur Weasley, der hinter Dumbledore stand. "Ah, und Mr. Weasley ist auch hier, wie ich sehe." Dumbledore ergiff das Wort. "Guten Abend Helen. Ich habe es leider eilig. Wo liegt Matthew McGonagall?" Falls Helen über die Eile von Dumbledore erstaunt war, liess sie es sich nicht anmerken. Sie schaute kurz in der Liste der Anwesenden Kranken rein. "McGonagall, Matthew. Zimmer 318, 3. Etage." Dumbledore bedankte sich und ging zu den Treppen um in die 3. Etage zu gelange. 'Trotz seines hohen Alters ist der Mann gut in Form', dachte Mr. Weasley, der Mühe hatte dem schnellen Tempo des Schulleiters zu folgen. Als sie schliesslich in der gewünschten Etage ankamen, musste Mr. Weasley mit Seitenstichen kämpfen. Am Treppenansatz angelangt, beugte er sich mit seinem Kopf nach vorne um so mehr Luft zu bekommen. 'Über 100 Jahre alt, der Mann und er hat eine Kondition wie ein 15 Jähriger. Beneidenswert' schoss es Arthur Weasley durch den Kopf. Als Arthur Wealsey den Kopf hob sah er nur noch den Schatten und den letzten Rest der Robe von Albus Dumbledore, der in einer Tür verschwand. 'Nicht mal ausruhen kann man sich, immer muss er überall als erster ankommen, verdammt.' Mr. Weasley erhob sich vollständig und ging mit schwerem Atem zu der Tür, durch die Dumbledore verschwunden war. 'Na klasse' dachte er, als er die Aufschrift las. KEIN ZUTRITT FÜR UNBEFUNGTE PERSONEN war darauf zu lesen. Aber da Dumbledore die Vorschrift schon missachtet hatte, tat es ihm Arthur Weasley gleich. Er schaute nach rechts und nach links, atmete einmal tief durch und griff zu der Türklinke. Er öffnete die Tür, kniff seine Augen zusammen und ging hindurch. Auch wenn er den Direktor bewunderte, es war doch illegal, was er hier tat. Und gerade dann, wenn es Mr. Weasley bewusst war, das es verboten war, was er tat, hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ganz anders wie damals bei dem fliegenden Ford Anglia, das hatte Spass gemacht. Das hier machte ihm aber keinen Spass. Erst hechtete er hinter jemandem her, von dem man altersmässig fast annehmen könnte, dass er im Rollstuhl sitzen würde und dann stellte er fest, dass er in besserer Kondition war, als er befürchete. Zu allem Überfluss stand Mr. Weasley jetzt in einem hellgelb gestrichenen Flur, auf dem kein Mensch zu sehen war. Es gab verschiedene Türen, die allerdings keinerlei Erkennungszeichen wie Nummern hatten. Er sah sich wieder einmal um und entschloss sich dann nach rechts zu gehen. Gerade als er sich abgewandt hatte hörte er, wie sich hinter ihm eine Tür öffnete und Mr. Weasley drehte sich um. Da stand er, den Kopf aus der Tür gestreckt und wirkte leicht ärgerlich. "Arthur, hier her. Du trödelst." Mr. Weasley schüttelte angesichts der Reaktion von Dumbledore den Kopf und folgte ihm durch die Tür hindurch. 'Schlimmer als ein Labyrinth hier' dachte Mr. Weasley. Die unendlich wirkenden Wege, Flure und Türen, die sich auf ihrem Weg zeigten, verwirrten Arthur Weasley, während Dumbledore sich ruhig zeigte. Es schien fast so, als würde er sich hier bestens auskennen. Nach etwa 5 Minuten hielt der Schulleiter vor einer Tür an, auf der deutlich die Nummer 318 zu lesen war. Sie waren an ihrem Ziel im St. Mungo Hospital angekommen. Ohne anzuklopfen traten beide in das Zimmer ein. Das Zimmer war relativ klein, aber mit dem nötigsten ausgestattet. Neben einem Bett befanden sich ein Schrank, ein Tisch und ein paar Stühle darin. In dem Bett lag ein etwa 40 jähriger Mann mit mittelbraunen, kurzen Haaren. Sein Gesicht war mit blauen Flecken übersät. Ansonsten hatte man sich wohl auf einen mittlerweile geheilten Beinbruch konzentriert. Seine friedlich wirkenden Gesichtszüge verdeutlichten, dass der Mann schlief. Arthur Weasley wandte sich an Dumbledore. "Vielleicht sollten wir morgen noch einmal vorbeischauen. Er schläft, wie können jetzt nichts machen." "Das sehe ich anders, Arthur. Ich muss heute noch wissen, was passiert ist." Obwohl beide sich im Flüsterton unterhielten, wachte der Patient in den Bett auf. Er schaute erst etwas erschrocken die beiden Männer an, die in ihren dunklen Umhängen vor seinem Bett standen. Dann erkannte er beide. Ein angedeutetes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Ihr seid das. Ich dachte schon, ich wäre nicht mal hier sicher." Beide begüssten Matthew McGonagall. Dumbledore kannte ihn noch aus den Zeiten, als Matthew selbst noch Schüler in Hogwarts war, und Arthur Weasley kannte ihn aus dem Ministerium. Sie zogen beide jeweils einen der Holzstühle herbei, die um den Tisch herum gestellt worden waren und setzten sich neben das Bett. "Matthew, erzähle uns, was passiert ist" eröffnete Dumbledore das Gespräch. "Das habe ich doch alles schon jemandem von Ministerium erzählt." Dumbledore rückte seinen Stuhl so nah wie möglich an das Bett heranm und sah ihn durchdringend an. "Ich möchte es von dir hören. Und zwar so ausführlich wie möglich. Jede Kleinigkeit, die du für unwichtig hälst, kann zählen." Matthew rappelte sich auf und sah sie beiden vor den Bett sitzenden an. Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, lehnte sich an das Kissen, was in seinem Rücken lag und atmete tief durch, als wolle er sich das Erlebte ins Gedächtnis rufen. "Ich war in meiner Wohnung in Bath. Ich bin nach der Arbeit dahin appariert und wollte mir eigentlich einen netten und ruhigen Abend machen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was passieren würde, wäre ich nicht nach Hause gekommen." Matthew unterbrach sich selbst und schloss die Augen. "Es begann alles sehr schnell. Es läutete an meiner Tür, ich öffnete, weil ich mir nichts dabei dachte. Und im nächsten Augenblick warfen mich drei maskierte Männer mit einer Kraft um, die ich noch nie erlebt habe. Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, bekam ich den Cruciatus-Fluch ab. Der erste unverzeiliche Fluch, der mich getroffen hat. Schrecklich." Wieder musste Matthew tief durchatmen. Er schien das Erlebte gerade noch einmal zu empfinden. "Ich weiss nicht wie lange man mich folterte. Ich habe geschrien, dass weiss ich noch. Aber an das, was während des Cruciatus-Fluch geschehen ist, erinnere ich mich nicht. Aber so wie ich aussehe, müssen sie wohl auf mich eingeschlagen haben. Irgendwann nahmen sie dann den Fluch von mir. Zum Erholen kam ich allerdings nicht. Ich wurde gefesselt. Dann haben sie mich stundenlang in eine Ecke vor den Kamin gesetzt. Zusammen gekauert, gefesselt und in voller Montur sass ich da und schwitzte mir die Seele aus dem Leib." Matthew beschrieb während des Gespräches sehr detailreich, wie er gefoltert wurde. "Und schliesslich erfuhr ich, wieso sie mich so lange gefoltert haben. Ich hörte, wie zwei Todesser sich miteinander unterhielten. Ich hörte allerdings nur Gesprächsfetzen, da sie sehr leise sprachen. Allerdings sollte das nicht wirklich eine Rolle spielen, denn kurz danach kamen sie auf mich zu und verabreichten mir das Veritaserum. Ich frage mich bis heute, wieso sie das nicht gleich eingesetzt haben. Damit hätten sie doch alles aus mir heraus holen können, ohne mich zu foltern. Aber ihnen schien es Spass zu machen." Albus Dumbledore sah ihn mit klarem Blick an. "Worum ging es? Was wollten sie wissen?" Matthew musste schucken. "Sie wollten wissen, wie gut Hogwarts gesicht ist. Sie wollten alles über die verschiedenen Bannflüche und Schutzzauber wissen." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber darüber weißt Du doch garnichts. Dafür ist doch eine eine andere Abteilung des Ministeriums zuständig." "Das weiss ich auch. Ich weiss auch nicht, wieso sie ausgerechnet mich befragt haben. Es ist doch bekannt, dass ich in der Abteilung für Unfallumkehr-Kommando tätig bin, und nicht bei der Abteilung, die alles streng geheim halten muss, den Unsäglichen. Vielleicht hat es was damit zu tun, dass meine Mutter in Hogwarts unterrichtet, aber rational betrachtet ist das kein wirklicher Grund." "Wir werden wohl nicht erfahren, wieso sie ausgerechnet dich auserkoren haben. Das ist auch egal. Fakt ist, dass es dich getroffen hat, und wir etwas unternehmen müssen." Albus Dumbledore wandte sich an Arthur Weasley. "Wir sollten gehen. Es ist schon spät, und Matthew sollte sich ausruhen." Mr. Weasley verstand den Wink und gemeinsam verabschiedeten sie sich von Matthew McGonagall. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, sprach Mr. Weasley das erste Mal seit Matthew mit dem Bericht angefangen hatte. "Was ist ihr Ziel, Albus? Hogwarts erobern?" "Ich vermute es, Arthur. Also müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen. Hogwarts wurde früher nie überfallen und eingenommen. Voldemort will das wohl nachholen." Mr. Weasley zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen. Auch wenn er seit Jahren mehrere Personen kannte, die den Namen des schwarzen Lords aussprachen, hatte er sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt. "Und was sollen wir tun?" "Ich berate mich erstmal mit meinen Lehrern. Am besten wäre es, wenn auch die alten Kämpfer mit dabei sind. Es wäre gut, wenn Molly und Du ebenfalls dabei seid, und vielleicht auch noch Charlie und Bill. Vor allem Bill könnte uns helfen, er ist doch Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts, oder?" "Ja, ist er. Du meinst, er könnte euch helfen?" "Einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert. Ich bin nicht bereit, Hogwarts den Todessern und Voldemort einfach kampflos zu überlassen." "Wir stehen an deiner Seite." Es gab nichts mehr, was sie an diesem Abend hätten besprechen können, und so verliessen Albus Dumbledore und Arthur Weasley das St. Mungo's Hospital.  
  
***  
  
Mr. Weasley apparierte direkt ins Wohnzimmer seiner Familie. Es war nach 2 Uhr nachts und er hatte nicht erwartet, dass seine Frau sich noch im Wohnzimmer aufhalten würde. Aber das tat sie. Mr. Weasley erzählte ihr, was passiert war. Als sie hörte, dass man Matthew nach den Schutzvorrichtungen von Hogwarts ausgefragt hatte, wurde sie ganz blass. "Hogwarts? Ich weiss, dass unsere Kinder von Dumbledore beschützt werden, aber wie sicher kann man einen so grossen Ort machen?" "Warte ab, noch sind Ferien. Und es wird in den nächsten Tagen ein Treffen stattfinden, zu dem Dumbledore uns eingeladen hat. Dort werden wir Antworten finden. Ich kann auch nicht alle Fragen beantworten." Die beiden begaben sich ins Bett, allerdings war nicht an Schlaf zu denken. Sie berieten, was sie den Kindern am nächsten Morgen sagen würden, da diese mit Sicherheit ebenfalls Fragen zu dem Vorfall hatten.  
  
Um sieben Uhr morgens wurden die Kinder geweckt. Harry hatte Hedwig gestern Nacht noch mit einer Nachricht an Hermione weg geschickt, damit sie wusste, dass man sich heute morgen in der Winkelgasse treffen würde. Es war zwar eine sehr kurzfristige Verabredung gewesen, aber Hedwig trudelte um halb acht mit einer Antwort von Hermione ein, dass sie den Tag in London und in der Winkelgasse verbingen würde. Kaum waren die ersten Kinder unten in der Küche, stürmten auch schon die ersten Fragen von den Zwillingen auf Mr. und Mrs. Weasley ein. "Warten wir, bis alle hier unten sind. Es ist einfacher es einmal zu erzählen als es jedem einzeln." Fred und George stürmten danach nach oben und schleiften sie restlichen Anwesenden nach unten. Nur Percy hatten sie wohl vergessen, denn der schien immer noch zu schlafen. Zumindest war er nicht in der Küche. Sie setzen sich und starrten die beiden rothaarigen Menschen gespannt an. "Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, also mache ich es kurz. Matthew geht es soweit gut, er ist gefoltert worden. Die Todesser wollten an ein paar Informationen über Flüche und Bannzauber, die bestimmte Häuser besitzen. Macht euch keine Sorgen, Dumbledore hat sich der Sache angenommen und wird das regeln. Ich nehme mal an, dass ihr mehr erfahren werdet, wenn ihr wieder in Hogwarts seid. Mehr Informationen habe ich auch nicht, also versucht erst garnicht mehr aus mir heraus bekommen zu wollen." Mrs. Weasley schaute ihren Mann an. Sie hatten gestern Nacht beschlossen, eine etwas umformulierte Wahrheit wiederzugeben. Es würde schliesslich keinen Sinn machen, wenn die Kinder sich in Hogwarts nicht sicher fühlen würden. Nach dem Frühstück, dass nach der Nachricht doch ziemlich ruhig ablief, reisten Mrs. Weasley und die Kinder per Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse. Während Ginny, Fred, George und Mrs. Weasley sich zu Florish & Blotts aufmachten, wanderten Harry und Ron zu Gringotts. Harry brauchte schliesslich sein Geld. Danach gingen sie in den Eissalon, denn dort hatten sie sich mit Hermione verabredet. Sie hatten sich draussen in die Sonne gesetzt und genossen ihr Eis. Ron schien nervös zu sein, wie Harry bemerkte. Er schob es auf das neue Schuljahr. Und er wollte auch nicht nachfragen, wenn Ron etwas bedrücken würde, dann würde er ihm das schon sagen. Kurz nachdem sie ihr Eis gegessen hatten, hörten sie von weitem schon eine ihnen vertraute Stimme, die sie beide rief. Harry lächelte Hermione an, während Ron hastig aufstand und seinen Stuhl dabei umstiess. Hermione nahm dies stirnrunzelnd zur Kenntnis, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Sie begangen mit ihrem Einkauf, und beschafften sich anhand der Liste ihre Bücher, Zaubertrankzutaten und was sonst noch fehlte. Hermione brauchte neue Umhänge, als besuchten sie Madam Malkin. Ron war während des ganzen Tages sehr still gewesen und hatte sich kaum an den Diskussionen beteiligt, die Hermione und Harry führten. Er versuchte die beiden, aber vor allem Hermione, so unauffällig wie möglich zu beobachten. Harry fiel dies auf. Das erste Mal, dass ihm das aufgefallen war, war als Hermione das bemerkt hatte, und Ron daraufhin ganz rot angelaufen war. 'Vielleicht geht es doch nicht um das neue Schuljahr' dachte Harry. Harry genoss den Tag in der Winkelgasse in vollsten Zügen. Er hatte sowas bei den Dursleys vermisst. Und jetzt seine besten Freunde um sich zu haben, war das, was er sich in der Zeit bei den Dursleys immer gewünscht hatte. Um fünf Uhr gingen sie zurück. Ron und Harry verabschiedeten sich von Hermione und reisten mit den anderen zurück zum Fuchsbau. Mrs. Weasley machte sich gleich daran, das Abendessen zu kochen, während die anderen in ihre Zimmer gingen. Harry verstaute die gekauften Sachen in seinen Schrankkoffer und beobachtete Ron nebenbei. Er schien verwirrt zu sein, denn er packte ein Buch ein, dann wieder aus und packte es erneut ein. Harry drehte sich um. "Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? So unachtsam und verwirrt habe ich dich noch nie gesehen." Ron hielt inne, schaute Harry an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich.. äh.. naja.. es ist nichts." Harry glaubte ihm nicht. "Warum willst du es mir nicht erzählen?" "Weil ich selber nicht weiss, was ich von der Sache halten soll. Lassen wir das Thema am besten." Harry zuckte wie Ron vor ihm mit den Schultern und antwortete nicht darauf. Wenn Ron nicht darüber reden wollte, dann konnte er ihn schlecht dazu zwingen. 


	5. Geständnisse Und Ankunft

Geständisse und Ankunft  
  
Die restliche Zeit verbrachten Harry und Ron damit, dass sie im Garten der Weasleys auf ihren Besen flogen, sich über die Scherze der Zwillinge amüsierten, weil vor allem Percy unter ihnen zu leiden hatte. Seit dem letzten Gespräch hatte Ron es nicht über das Herz gebracht seinem besten Freund zu beichten, dass er sich in Hermione verliebt hatte. Jedesmal, wenn Harry Ron beobachtete und das Gefühl hatte, er wolle ihm etwas erzählen, endete es in einem Quidditchspiel draussen im Garten. Und wenn es mitten in der Nacht war, Quidditch war das einzige, womit Ron in dieser Zeit abzulenken war. Und diese Ablenkung hatte auch etwas positives. Ron war gut geworden. Im Gegensatz zu früher, wo er sich kaum richtig auf dem Besen halten konnte, flog er heute mit viel Freude seinen gewonnen Besen und wurde immer besser. Am nächsten Morgen sollte es wieder nach Hogwarts gehen. Harry freute sich darauf. Endlich wieder Quidditchturniere, gemeinsame Essen in der grossen Halle, Streitereien mit den Slytherins. Allerdings auch Unterricht, aber davon liess sich Harry seine gute Laune nicht verderben. Vielleicht kamen ja ein paar neue Unterrichtsfächer auf ihn zu. Er freute sich darauf Hagrid wieder zu sehen, und - auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte - er war neugierig darauf, ob man Snape mittlerweile gefunden hatte. Seit dem Überfall vor über einem Monat hatte man nichts mehr von ihm gehört, und Harry hatte in den letzten Tagen auch keinen wirklichen Drang danach verspürt Ron's Eltern danach zu fragen, auch wenn er gelegentlich mal darüber nach gedacht hatte. Sie waren durch den Angriff auf Matthew McGonagall auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, etwas genaueres darüber sagen zu können. Harry bemerkte, dass auch Ron mal wieder etwas neben sich stand. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, endlich herauszufinden, was mit seinem besten Freund los war. So durch den Wind hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Er erinnerte sich daran,wie er sich bei Cho Chang fühlte, als er bemerkt hatte, dass er Gefühle für sie entwickelte. Selbst wenn Ron verliebt war, wieso konnte er nicht mit Harry darüber reden? Er war immerhin sein bester Freund. So dachte zumindest Harry. Ron seinerseits war sich im klaren darüber, dass sich durch eine Beichte alles ändern konnte. Er hatte sich im letzten Jahr teilweise wie ein siebenjähriger Schuljunge verhalten, der nicht verstehen konnte, was mit ihm passiert. Seitdem er allerdings wieder im Fuchsbau war, hatte er schmerzlich bemerkt, dass Hermione nicht mehr länger die 3. im Bunde des Kreises ist, sondern, dass er sie mit anderen Augen sah. Seit wann das ging, wusste er selber nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte das alles mit der Ankunft von Viktor Krum zu tun. In Gegenwart dieses bulgarischen Quidditchspielers spielten eh alle verrückt. Nachdem sie zu Abend gegessen hatten gingen Ron und Harry in das Zimmer von Ron. Die letzten Sachen waren gepackt, und so brauchte man morgen früh nur noch die Koffer hinunter bringen und ihre Eulen verstauen. Harry legte sich auf das zweite Bett und starrte gelangweilt an die Decke. Für Quidditch war es zu spät, zumal sie ihre Besen auch schon verpackt hatten. Also drehte Harry sich zu Ron um, und wollte mit ihm reden. Selbst das langweiligste Thema war interessanter als einfach an die Decke zu starren. Ron lag in der Embroystellung auf seinem Bett, eingewickelt in eine Decke. Auch er starrte, allerdings aus einem der Fenster. Ron schien geistig nicht in diesem Zimmer zu sein. Er reagierte auch erst, als Harry seinen Namen zum dritten Mal nannte. "Hast du was gesagt?" "Natürlich habe ich was gesagt." "Sorry, ich bin heute nicht ganz auf der Höhe." "Das merke ich selber. Was ist denn in letzter Zeit mit dir los?" Harry versuchte erneut herauszufinden, was seinen besten Freund beschäftigte. "Ich weiss nicht, wie ich anfangen soll. Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn ich es dir nicht erzählen will, aber die Sache ist so kompliziert." Theatralisch vergrub er seinen Kopf in seinem Kissen. "Fange am Anfang an, so schwer kann die Sache doch nicht sein." "Ich könnte alles verlieren, also ist es doch schlimm." "Jetzt mache dir nicht in die Hose, sondern erzähle endlich. Vielleicht hilft es ja." "Du hast gut reden. Nicht jeder ist wie Du. Nicht jeder stürzt sich in die grossen Abenteuer, sieht seinem schlimmsten Fein ins Auge, kämpft ums Überleben und kommt mit einem blauen Auge davon." "Was hat Voldemort mit der Sache zu tun?" fragte Harry verwirrt. "Gar nichts. Und nenne ihn nicht so." "Jetzt reicht's mir, Ron." Harry hörte seit 4 Jahren den Satz immer wieder. "Du bist zwar mein bester Freund, aber ich sehe es nicht ein, davor Angst haben zu müssen einen Namen auszusprechen, der in der gesamten Zaubererwelt Angst und Schrecken verursacht. Wenn wir tagtäglich Angst davor haben einen simplen Namen auszusprechen, wie wird es erst werden, wenn wir ihm gegenüber stehen? Die Sache wird auch nicht einfacher, wenn wir uns davor verschliessen, dass genau das der Plan von Voldemort war. Er hat zu mir gesagt, dass er genau das wollte, dass wir in der Zaubererwelt uns nicht trauen, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Und dem Gefallen tue ich ihm nicht, und du solltest es auch nicht tun." "Das kann ich nicht." "Du musst es wollen. Und wenn du dich nicht traust, wird die Angst immer stärker werden." Ron erhob sich aus dem Bett und ging auf Harry zu. "Was nutzt es mir, wenn ich seinen Namen ausspreche? Jeder zuckt dabei zusammen, einschliesslich mir." "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort. Und wenn ich jeden Tag diesen Namen 20 Mal aussprechen muss Ron, nur so kann man die Angst verlieren." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte andere Probleme als den Namen des dunklen Lords. Es schien fast so, als wolle er sich nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, ob man den Namen aussprach oder nicht. Ron drehte sich um und ging wieder zu seinem Bett, setzte sich darauf und spielte mit dem Ende seiner Chudley Cannons Decke. Harry beobachtete Ron eine Weile. Schliesslich verdrehte er die Augen. "Ich sehe dir an, dass du andere Sachen im Kopf hast. Also... was ist los?" Ron wagte es nicht Harry anzusehen. Er spielte immer noch mit dem Zipfel der Decke und legte leicht den Kopf zur Seite. Schliesslich stiess er einen leisen Seufzer aus. "Hermione." Harry zog verwirrt die Augenbrauchen hoch. "Was ist mit ihr?" "Naja..." Ron schaute Harry in die Augen, "Was soll sein? Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt." Harry musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Er zwang sich ernst zu bleiben, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Ron machte ein Theater um eine Sache, die jedem passierte, sich aber so anfühlte, als würde es nur ihn allein treffen. "Und du traust dich nicht, es ihr zu sagen?" "Natürlich nicht. Ich könnte zu viel verlieren. Ausserdem empfindet sie bestimmt nicht dasselbe. Sie hat doch Krum." Harry setzte sich auf, um dem Gespräch besser folgen zu können. "Hat sie ihn in den Ferien getroffen? Weißt du etwas davon?" "Sie hat doch letztes Jahr gesagt, dass er sie eingeladen hat. Reicht das denn nicht?" Ron seufzte erneut. "Eine Einladung zu bekommen heisst doch nicht, dass man sie auch annimmt." "Harry, wieso sollte sie die Chance nicht ergriffen haben? So wie ich mich teilweise verhalten habe, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn sie überhaupt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will." "Jetzt mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand. Hat sie dich in der Winkelgasse anders behandelt? Mir ist nichts aufgefallen." "Nein, sie war wie immer. Nur ich war der Idiot, der sich völlig blamiert hat." Er schüttelte den Kopf darüber. "So schlimm ist die Sache doch nicht. Erkläre es ihr. Sag es ihr. Sie wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreissen, was soll grossartig passieren?" "Und das sagt mir derjenige, der sich völlig verhaspelt hatte, als er Cho zum Ball einladen wollte?" erwiderte Ron mit einem Grinsen. "Immerhin habe ich sie eingeladen, was du bei Hermione ja nicht getan hast" konterte Harry. "Ich weiss." Ron sank auf das Bett zurück. "Aber ich traue mich nicht. Was glaubst du, wie oft ich in den Ferien an sie denken musste. Ich kriege die Krise, wenn ich nur daran denke, wie sie mit Krum die Ferien verbracht hat." "Das nennt man Eifersucht, Ron. Warte doch erstmal ab, vielleicht war sie ja garnicht bei ihm." "Ich kann ja garnichts anderes als abwarten. Das ist ja das schlimme."  
  
Harry und Ron redeten noch bis 2 Uhr nachts über relativ belanglose Themen. Das Thema Hermione wurde nicht noch einmal angeschitten, auch wenn Harry wusste, dass Ron die ganze Zeit an sie dachte. Irgendwann schliefen beide ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von einer aufgebrachten Mrs. Weasley geweckt, die vollkommen zerzaust und mit ihrem roten Morgenmantel ins Zimmer hereinsprang.  
  
"Aufstehen. Wir haben verschlafen." Harry öffnete verschlafen ein Auge und sah die rothaarige Mutter der Weasley Kinder an. Am anderen Ende des Zimmers hörte er nur ein verschlafenes "Nur noch 5 Minuten", dass von Ron zu kommen schien. Mrs. Weasley ging auf Rons Bett zu, nahm seine Bettdecke hoch und warf sie auf den Boden. "Ronald Weasley. Nichts da. Keine 5 Minuten noch. Aufstehen, aber sofort." Die beiden 15-Jährigen standen gezwungenermassen auf. Der Tonfall von Molly Weasley schien nichts gutes zu verheissen. Harry nahm seine Uhr von Schreibtisch, wo er sie gestern abend hingelegt hatte und sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb zehn. Sie hatten wirklich verschlafen, und das gewaltig. In anderthalb Stunden fuhr der Hogwarts Express los. In einen rasanten Themo wuschen sie sich und gingen wieder zurück in Rons Zimmer um die Schrankkoffer nach unten zu bringen. Harry würgte eine Scheibe Toast herunter, während um ihn herum die Zwillinge gut gelaunt einige Scherzartikel in ihre Koffer verfrachteten, während Mrs. Weasley Ginny mit ihrem Koffer half. Um Viertel nach Zehn standen Harry und alle Weasleys, die nach Hogwarts fahren sollten im Flur vor dem Kamin. Mr. Weasley und Percy hatten sie heute garnicht gesehen, sie mussten schon im Ministerium sein. Man wollte normalerweise mit einem Auto vom Ministerium fahren, aber dann wären sie zu spät in London angekommen. Also mussten sie alle per Flohpulver reisen. Der nächste Kamin befand sich in einem Zaubererhaus etwa einen Kilometer vom King's Cross Bahnhof entfernt. Mrs. Weasley hatte sie Familie die dort lebte um Erlaubnis gefragt, und sie hatten zu gestimmt. Nacheinander standen nun alle Flohpulverreissenden im Kamin und liessen sich transportieren. Dort angekommen schleppten sie ihre Koffer unter grösster Anstrengung zum Bahnhof. Um Zehn vor Elf waren sie schliesslich auch dort angekommen und hieften ihre Koffer auf die dafür bereitstehenden Wagen und einer nach dem anderen verschwanden sie durch die Mauer, die auf das Gleis 9 ¾ führte. Hermione stand ganz am Ende des Zuges, und schien auf sie zu warten. Fred und George hatten sich mit Lee Jordan in der Mitte des Zuges ein Abteil gesucht und verabschiedeten sich gerade von ihrer Mutter. Ginny hatte sich als erste verabschiedet, da sie mit einer Freundin ganz vorne sass. Harry, Ron und Hermione hatten gerade ihre Koffer im Abteil verstaut und sahen auf die Uhr. Der Zug fuhr in einer Minute. Es war also zu spät um nochmal auszusteigen und sich zu verabschieden. So fand das alles am Fenster statt. Mrs. Weasley lächelte alle 3 freundlich an. "Habt viel Spass in Hogwarts. Solange Dumbledore dort ist, mache ich mir keine Sorgen um Euch. Geniesst das Weihnachtsfest, und schreibt mir, wenn ihr etwas braucht." Alle drei nickten und sie spürten, wie sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte. Sie quetschten sich zu dritt aus dem kleinen Fenster und winkten Mrs. Weasley zu, die nicht gerade sorgenfrei aussah. Als sie aus dem Bahnhof fuhren setzten sie sich schliesslich hin.  
  
Die Fahrt verlief relativ uninteressant. Harry berichtete über seine Ferien. Ron darüber wie er den Besen gewonnen hatte, und schliesslich fragte Harry Hermione danach, wie sie ihre Ferien verbracht hatte. "Ich war mit meinen Eltern in Irland. Sehr schöne Gegend, und sehr friedlich." Harry dachte daran, was Ron ihm gestern gesagt hatte. "Und was war mit Krum, hast du ihn gesehen?"  
  
Harry bemerkte wie Ron, der ihm gegenüber sass, sich verkrampfte und die Augen erschrocken aufriss. "Nein, meine Eltern haben es mir verboten. Sie wollten nicht, dass ich so weit weg Urlaub mache, und dann auch noch allein. Ausserdem habe ich die ganzen Ferien über keinen einzigen Brief von ihm erhalten. Ich wusste also nicht, ob seine Einladung noch galt." Harry sah wie Ron tief durchatmete. Es schien ihn zu erleichtern. "Schade. Aber ich hoffe die Ferien waren trotzdem schön" sagte Harry, der nicht wirklich wusste, wie er auf das reagieren sollte, was Hermione ihm erzählt hatte. "Es war himmlisch. Die vielen Wiesen, die Ruinen, die alten Kirchen. In Dublin war ich in einer Kirche, die sehr alt war. Ich habe mich mit dem Vorsteher der Kirche unterhalten, der mir einiges über die Geschichte der Kirche erzählt hatte, die früher Unterschlupf für einige Leute darstellte, die auf der Flucht waren..." Harry hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. So sehr Hermione die geschichtliche Vergangenheit auch interessierte, Harry konnte sich nicht wirklich davon begeistern. Er nickte immer wieder mal und gab ein "Ach ja, wirklich?" "Wie schrecklich" oder "sehr interessant" von sich. Schliesslich hatte Hermione genug erzählt und sie vergrub sich in "Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 5". Harry sehnte den Wagen mit Essen herbei. Er hatte Hunger, schliesslich hatte er nur eine Scheibe Toast gegessen. Um kurz vor halb Zwei kam die Hexe mit dem Wagen schliesslich vorbei. Harry kaufte sich einige Süssigkeiten und ein Stück Kessekuchen für jeden. Nach dem Essen spielte man einige Partien Snape explodiert und wartete darauf, dass der Hogwarts Express im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einlief. Der Abend dämmerte mittlerweile. Die Sonne ging unter und verlieh dem Himmel eine dunkelrote Farbe, die fast schon ins violette überging, je dunkler es draussen wurde. Kurz bevor sie ankamen öffnete Hermione ihren Schrankkoffer und holte ihren Unhang heraus. Als sie ihn angezogen hatte, zeigte sich deutlich das Abzeichen der Vertrauensschüler. "Wieso hast du uns nichts erzählt?" fragte Harry. "Weil die Überraschung grösser ist. Ausserdem wollte ich nicht damit angeben" erklärte Hermione, die peinlich berührt schien. Beide gratulierten ihr. Auf die Tatsache, dass Hemione Vertrauensschüler geworden war, hätte man eigentlich kommen können. Und es erstaune auch keinen der beiden, schliesslich war Hermione eine der besten Schülerinnen in ihrem Jahrgang. Ausserdem war es immer sie, die die beiden vor Gefahren warnte und ihnen sagte, dass sie Schulregeln übertraten. Wenn jemand die Regeln in Hogwarts kannte, dann war es Hermione. Schliesslich war es soweit, und der Hogwarts Express fuhr in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein. Die drei Anwesenden in dem Abteil gingen hinaus und liessen ihre Koffer im Abteil zurück. Wie jedes Jahr zuvor sollten die Koffer ins Schloss gebracht werden, während alle Schüler bei der Auswahlzeremonie sassen und das anschliessende Essen genossen. Unterwegs hörten sie die leise schleppende Stimme einer Person, die sie alle gut kannten und verabscheuten: Draco Malfoy's Stimme. Er drehte sich gerade um, während seine Augen auf Pansy Parkinson ruhten, die hinter ihm herging. Dabei blitzte auf seinem Umhang genau dasselbe Abzeichen auf, das Hermione an ihrem Unhang trug. Harry schaute nochmal hin, er traute seine Augen nicht. Draco Malfoy war Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah die beiden neben ihn an. Auch Hermione und Ron schienen das Abzeichen bemerkt zu haben. Beide schienen wie Harry überascht zu sein. Allerdings sprach keiner über diese Situation. Alle drei schlossen sich der Menschenmenge an, bestehend aus allen Schülern, die sich ihren Weg zu den Kutschen bahnten, die sie nach Hogwarts bringen sollte. Harry schaute sich die Schüler an. "Wie es scheint fahren auch die neuen mit der Kutsche. Also fahren sie diesmal nicht mit dem Boot über den See zum Schloss." "Meint ihr, Hagrid ist noch auf dieser Mission, von der er uns letztes Jahr erzählt hat?" fragte Hermione. "Ich nehme es an. Ansonsten wäre er hier" erwiderte Ron. Die drei erreichten eine Kutsche und stiegen ein. "Mal abwarten, wann Hagrid wieder zurückkommt, und wer seinen Unterricht übernimmt." "Mich interessiert mehr wer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernimmt" sagte Ron. "Da Snape ja immer noch nicht aufgetaucht ist, kann er es nicht sein." Schliesslich gelangten sie an den Toren von Hogwarts an und stiegen aus. Sie legten den Rest der Strecke zu Fuss zurück. Um sie herum hörte mal leises Gemurmel der neuen Schüler, die nervös vor sich hin trappelten. Als sie schliesslich gemeinsam die grosse Halle erreichten setzten sich Hermione, Ron und Harry zu den anderen an den Gryffindor Tisch und warteten darauf, dass die Zeremonie mit dem sprechenden Hut anfing. Kaum war Ruhe im Saal eingekehrt, wurde der Hut mit Stuhl in die Halle getragen. Kurz danach folgten aufgeregte Erstklässler, die von Professor McGonagall angeführt wurden. Harry beobachtete die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen genau. Man sah ihr die schlaflosen Nächte der letzten Tagen genau an, aber sie hielt sich tapfer aufrecht und lächelte einigen Schülern zu. der Sprechende Hut wurde direkt vor den Lehrertisch gestellt. Während die Erstklässler sich ihren Weg durch die grosse Halle suchten schaute Harry sich den Lehrertisch an. Es gab einige freie Plätze. Dumbeldore saß in der Mitte des Tisches. Es fehlten Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape und Hagrid. Als er an die Stelle kam, an der normalerweise Hagrid saß stutzte er. Anstelle des Lehrers für Magische Geschöpfe saß dort eine Person, die ihm sehr vertraut vorkam. Er hatte dasselbe rote Haar wie Ron, der neben ihm saß. Es war Charlie Weasley. Harry stupste Ron an und deutete auf Hagrids Platz. Ron stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus. Charlie hatte Harry, Ron und Hermione die ganze Zeit beobachtet und winkte ihnen zu. Die drei winkten zurück.  
  
Die neuen Schüler hatten sich mittlerweile vor dem Stuhl mit dem Sprechenden Hut versammelt und Harry, Ron und Hermione konzentrierten sich nun auf die Auswahl.  
  
********** Anmerkung: Mir fiel auf die Schnelle kein Lied für den Sprechenden Hut ein, also endet das kapitel hier. Entweder fällt mir noch eins ein oder ich überspringe das mit reinem Gewissen *eg* 


End file.
